


The One Where Jason Turns Into A Bat

by LoliTurk



Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-06
Updated: 2013-12-06
Packaged: 2018-01-03 15:00:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1071824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoliTurk/pseuds/LoliTurk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jason gets juiced up with Man-Bat serum and picks up a strange fondness for our favorite red bird. Shenanigans ensue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The One Where Jason Turns Into A Bat

Tim looked up from his sandwich at the sound of leather-bound books being slammed shut. He had been on patrol for the last two hours and the city was unusually quiet. There had been no major prison-breaks and for whatever reason the local gangs decided to take the night off. Gotham’s jail was a few drug-dealers heavier and he was bored out of his mind.

 Red Robin was tempted to finish his snack and head home to catch reruns of Supernatural. There was no chance something interesting was going to happen.

There was a glance over his shoulder and any hope of seeing Jared Padalecki shirtless again became nil.

Luckily, it wasn’t a new strain of super-nun. Unluckily, he was now running from a berserk Man-Bat that was clearly not interested in his turkey-and-mustard sandwich.

The hulking creature was as graceful as a drunk elephant. Newly infected with the virus, the victim had no clue how to use its monstrous strength or fly without crashing. Fire escapes were ripped straight out of their brick roots as fast as the teen could scramble over them.

Nightwing had been pursuing the Man-Bat and threw a fistful of explosives that were shrugged off by heavy wings. The older vigilante was nothing more than a distraction from his target. They ended up on the top of an abandoned apartment building when the teen chose to make his stand. A metal staff extended at his command, ready for a fight now that the odds were in his favor. “So what’s this guy’s story?” He called out to his brother. Nice if he had a little context before he got dragged into somebody else’s problem.

"Jason, don’t-!" Dick screamed as it leapt for the teen. The moment’s surprise at the bat’s identity was enough for Jason knock his prey off of his feet and grab him by the legs to keep him from running.

Nightwing was there in an instant to defend him, gauntlets cracking with electricity. Sensitive ears could hear his attack approaching from miles away. Bat-Jason flung him back with a swing of his arm with a blow that must have bruised a few ribs. An angry screech came from its throat to demand that Dick mind his own business. With the annoyance gone, he could turn his attention back to his captive.

Running hadn’t worked before and it could shatter bones without even trying, so what the hell was Tim supposed to do? There was small comfort in the fact that Jason was only holding him, instead of breaking his legs to keep in place. Black eyes narrowed as if to remember and the teen tensed in preparation of a blow that never came.

Instead he was pulled and poked until he was sitting his lap and leathery wings could wrap around his middle. Admittedly this was more comfortable than being held down with a face full of gravel, but he never wanted to be this close to hairy bat-chest. He had a sneaking suspicion that the smell would be hard to wash off his uniform.

A short nose bumped his cheek and snorted. Jason nuzzled his hair and inhaled deeply, he was _sniffing_ him. Apparently he met some sort of standard because the next thing he knew was a long, wet tongue licked up his cheek with a slurp. Wait a minute, what kind of bat did Dr. Langstrom base his serum off of anyway? Because there was a big difference between the kinds that ate fruit, bugs, and _blood_.

Dick pulled himself up off the ground to see Tim in far less danger than he thought. Actually it looked like he was being hugged by a very possessive bat. “Uh…Do you two need a moment?” He asked, barely managing to contain his laughter.

The teen tried to squirm away or at least wipe the spit from his face, only to be held tighter. _Please don’t let me have his favorite blood type._ "Don’t just stand there! Get me out of here before he decides to eat me!" Nightwing pulled out a heavy tranq dart but Jason’s long ears laid flat as he growled when he dared to step too close.

He held up his hands to show he wasn’t a threat, making the syringe easy to see. “Easy there Jay, I’m not going to hurt your mate.” The oldest teased, knowing he would never let them live this down. Bat-Jason grunted and Tim groaned, “Don’t you _dare_ give him any ideas.”

A quick snap of his wrist and the needle was jammed into a thick neck. There was a look of fear in black eyes before he went slack. Dick looked down at the unconscious Man-Bat splayed out on the roof. “Yeeaah…there’s no way we can lift that. I’m gonna call Bruce.” He declared at he lifted his comm, putting the dumbfounded teen on hold. There was longstanding rule as far as the first Robin was concerned, as long as Bruce treats everyone like children, he would be forever forced to carry the heavy shit. After all, it would be cruel to make poor, weak little Robins to lug around 600 pounds of Bat-butt.

Later at the Batcave, the team gathered ‘round to figure out what to do with the new and not-very-improved Jason. “And here I thought his smell couldn’t get any worse.” Dick joked as Alfred taped up his ribs. Bruce’s eyes went from his oldest to his second son. He was still sedated and the cot he rested on bent under the strain. His arms were long enough to still touch the floor. “How did this happen?” Asked Batman.

Nightwing sighed deeply, “Some two-bit criminal got his hands on a copy of the man-bat serum and wanted to make an army. Jay and I went to bust ‘em, he got captured, and they wanted to make him into an example. Long story short, their Supersonic Man-Bat Controller Remote(TM) was a colossal dud.” Long ears twitched and the bat snored loudly. “I hope they kept the receipt.”

Alfred laughed, “Yes, and it’s not like Master Wayne hasn’t had the same problem a few times himself. This shouldn’t be anything a little rest and recuperation cannot cure.” A nod of confirmation from the elder bat sealed the deal.

"So can I go home now?" The teen whined, shifting his weight from one foot to another. The problem seemed solved for the most part and they shouldn’t need his help in tying him down. A new slide was put under a microscope before Bruce said "I’ve already taken the liberty of calling you off of work for the next few days. From what I’ve heard, you’re the only person he hasn’t reacted to with violence. I would like to have you here as a precaution."

There was a groan of disapproval from the teen, knowing it was hopeless to argue. The last thing he wanted to do was babysit a giant bat. Tim had managed a few hours sleep in his room before being woken up by a scream that could be heard even from the cave. Fearing the worst he ran downstairs to find equipment ripped off the floor and tables flying like shoeboxes. Jason was tearing the place apart and anyone that tried to stop him got an ear-splitting scream. Bruce and Dick had managed to get some chains around the Bat’s arms and kept the damage down through sheer force of will. The creature yanked at his bonds, snarling at his adoptive family.

And then like a switch had gone off in his head, Jason calmed the moment he saw Tim on the staircase. Jason approached him slowly, dipping onto all fours to keep him closer eye-level. Everyone had stopped to stare at him now as they tried to understand what was happening, the teen didn’t like the attention. Tim reached out at hand to pat between pointed ears, assuring him that he was indeed fine. Now that he was sure the teen was unharmed, his behavior improved considerably.

Dick was kept to the other side of the cave because stepping any closer resulted in another bout of growling. “…and there are bats _everywhere_.” He complained, gently shoo-ing away a tiny brown rodent from his juice. They counted at least twenty sitting or hanging off of any flat surface. What were the chances that Jason was going to lead a tiny rebellion against them. “I thought they didn’t like this part of the cave.” The squeaking animal was put farther down the table only to crawl back. Its tenacity was earning his respect.

Bruce was clearly bothered by the development. There was no way he could work and maintain evidence purity in this type of environment. The entire cave needed to be cleaned once the infestation was gone. “They usually don’t, they must be being drawn here by our guest.” He assumed by looking at Jason, who was now content as long as the teen was within wing’s reach. Even the butler was amused when the seven-foot tall creature followed him around like a puppy.

Alfred was also treated fairly well, but that was assumed because he smelled like food. He brought Jason a breakfast tray filled to overflowing with all manner of fruits. When he started to eat, it was clear that his table manners had vastly devolved since his transformation. Clawed hands ripped apart soft flesh before shoving large pieces into his mouth.

  _Huh, he’s a fruit bat. Wasn’t expecting that._ Tim mused, watching him with morbid curiosity as he devoured all of his daily servings of produce in a single sitting. Judging from his size and strength, he probably needed to consume his bodyweight at least once a day. “Why does he like me anyway?” Tim mused as he picked a stray leaf from his fur. _You owe me a sandwich._ He thought at his companion. _And why can’t you be this friendly to me when you’re normal?_

Dick’s newfound pet was now clinging to the underside of his sleeve like a branch. “When was the last time you were outside in the daytime? Maybe he thinks you’re a giant bat too.” He teased.

"Hah hah, very funny."

A whole pineapple torn in half and offered to the current Robin. Tim didn’t notice the dripping fruit until he started grunting in concern, urging him to eat. “I don’t want it.” He said dismissively as he shook his head.

Jay-Bat tossed the rejected offering aside and split open an apple in hopes he would like this instead. He had a feeling that this would continue down the produce aisle until he picked something. Tim hadn’t had breakfast yet and he liked apples better anyway. Taking the piece in his hands, he crunched on it as Jason ate the other half. At least he hadn’t decided to chew it for him. 

Like all good family members, eventually they decided that he should left alone with the Man-Bat. Technically Alfred was still here but the point was the same. They argued that since they both had day jobs and Tim had already got called off of work, it was only natural that he take care of him. “Just you and me now, Fuzzy.” Resigning to his fate, he better wash his fur out soon. Nothing worse than a sticky Man-Bat.

A bucket was filled with soapy water and he began to scrub at the altered face. With a bit of instruction, Jason had taken the sponge and started cleaning himself, showing that he was capable of understanding. “So how much of you is in there anyway?” He asked, trying to find answers in those beady eyes.  Or at least an explanation for his sudden membership in the ‘I love Tim Drake’ fan club.

It didn’t make sense. The man ignores him every day of his life, but dose him with a mind-altering serum and now he’s all Jason cares about. Was he playing hard-to-get or did the teen need drugs just get a date?  

"Can you understand me?" The creature looked up from his work to respond with a cross between a bark and a yip. He was going to need some Bat-to-English tapes, wasn’t he? "I going to take that as a ‘yes’." 

Once he was fairly clean, the teen stood up after he decided he wasn’t going to blow-dry his fur. He made sure he had his full attention. “I’m going to go upstairs to get something to read. I’m leaving you alone for a little bit, but I’ll be right back.” He talked slowly as if to a child and Jason hung on every word. “Nod if you understand.”

His head lowered, uncertain if he was doing it right. This was likely the closest he was going to get to a real nod, but it would have to do. As a extra bit of reassurance, Tim ruffled the coarse hair on his head and earned something akin to a purr.

It was more than a half-hour since he left the cave when he came back. When he said ‘upstairs’ he kind of meant ‘the library’ and ‘I want a cup of coffee from the corner shop’. There may have been a muffin involved as well.

And now Jason was gone.

"Ohshitohshitohshit-" The teen panicked as he grabbed a flashlight and ran further into the cave. Bruce would never forgive him if he lost his charge. "Ja-ay! I’m back now!" He called into the rocky depths. The sound bounced for miles and his heart sank with each echo. He could be anywhere in the city by now. He had almost given up hope when he heard a inhuman cry in response. _Oh, thank God_. He breathed a huge sigh of relief. _He’s still in the cave._

The feeling was short lived when he recalled that he still had difficulty flying. He looked down at the jagged rocks and deep pitfalls lining the paths under Wayne Manor before breaking out into a full sprint. Tim called out and Jason answered, turning a life-or-death situation into a game of ‘Marco Polo’. The trail took longer than needed when a stray echo sent him in the wrong direction, but he found a trail he could follow. It didn’t help that the farther he got away from the main room the darker it became.

Through a stroke of luck his flashlight found a small cave a few feet above his head. _You better not be hurt._ He thought as he tucked the tool into his belt and started to climb. The stone room was well hidden and surprisingly spacious. It was wide enough for Bat-Jason to stretch his wings and it was filled with every pillow and blanket he could find. Some were torn into bits for better insulation. In the corner was a stockpile of the leftover fruit from before. The creature climbed out from under his cozy pile and made a low sound in his chest, happy at being found.

It didn’t take long to realize that this was a nest and from the amorous look Jason was giving him, he wasn’t interested in playing fetch. _Apparently_ _Dick wasn’t joking about him wanting a mate._ Tim laughed nervously as he was being approached. He needed to get out of here, like _right now._

He wasn’t opposed to the idea of going on a date when he turned back, but becoming ‘Bride of the Werebat’ was nine kinds of scary. He started to hurt just thinking about what the honeymoon would look like. And he didn’t think he’d be too happy once he found out that he couldn’t give him pups.

But for now, Jason was blissfully happy. “I’m glad you’re okay, but we really should be heading back…” The creature didn’t listen as he started to tug on his clothes and nuzzle his neck, wanting him to join him in their new home. Tim shrieked in fear as he shoved him away he started kissing his stomach.

Jason tilted his head, hurt and confused at the rejection. “Look, I don’t-” The teen tried to explain but there were a thousand reasons why this couldn’t happen. For one, explaining consent to someone that was more animal than human right now. Even if the creature half of him was infatuated, what about the human one? He had to turn back eventually and would he regret this later? There was a possibility that there was a basis for this behavior, but it seemed like wishful thinking.

There was pawing at his leg as the creature desperately begged for forgiveness, thinking it had done something horrible. It didn’t understand what was wrong.

The Bat made a keening whimper as he walked away, but didn’t follow. The awful sound became louder and more sorrowful during his walk back, stopping when it was clear he wasn’t going to return. He never left his nest and the teen didn’t ask him to.

When Bruce and Dick came back and he told them about the nest, but not what happened. The large bat didn’t fight back at all as the two of them lead him back. They thought that being alone for awhile calmed him down.

It was when he even let Dick take a blood sample without so much a snarl, that Tim knew that he had just given up fighting. With the tests done, the mournful beast decided he wasn’t needed and slept for the rest of the night. With a heavy heart, the teen stayed behind to watch over him and run his fingers through coarse fur.

The serum broke down sometime during the night, revealing human features and leaving piles of dark fur behind. The transformation back was quiet, but not without its consequences. Muscles and bones ached all over from being stretched and used beyond their capacity.

 "Oww…Did I get hit by a bus?" The second Robin complained as he stretched, his ribs popping back into the correct places. Unknowingly waking the teen. The teen woke up from his spot in a nearby chair, ecstatic that he was back to normal. He was by the man’s side in an instant, wanting to explain or apologize. This time he was ready to be asked.

But Jason didn’t seem to notice the extra person in the room. Instead he was far more interested in picking off annoying strands of hair from his shoulders. It was going to itch like hell if he didn’t take a shower soon. “Did somebody get a dog or does Bruce always shed this much?” He asked in sincere confusion.

Dick took a long look at him to make sure he was okay, rewriting his brain chemistry might have lasting consequences. “What’s the last thing you remember?” He asked, shining a pen light in his face.

Green eyes squinted in reflex, thinking it was the dumbest question in the world. “…Getting jumped by a couple of assholes and looking like a dumbass, why?” He wanted an explanation before this wad of fur would ‘mysteriously’ find its way down the back of Dick’s shirt.

There was a bored shrug when Nighwing explained that he had spent the last day as Man-Bat. There was no permanent damage and they’ve had stranger Tuesdays. Jason wanted to know if he did anything cool. The teen looked between them, baffled that they were already tossing yesterday in the trash bin.

"Nah, you mostly ate pineapple and hung from the ceiling."There had been hope for something more in the vampire-on-a-rampage category, but that’s the way life is. All that superstrength and he didn’t even use it for anything fun, could’ve at least totaled the Batmobile.

 Everything had gone back to normal all right and Tim went back to being a background character in the man’s life. “You sure you don’t remember anything?” He asked hopefully, aching for a trace of that fondness to be left behind. The second Robin shook his head without looking at him.

"So if I don’t have rabies or anything, can I go home?" The recovered Jason asked tiredly, pointing with his thumb towards the door and Bruce said it was fine.

He made his way to the elevator and Tim rushed after him, squeezing his way through the closing doors despite the man’s irritation. “Why are you following me?” He asked with his arms crossed, not pleased to be in a confined space with him.

There was hesitation before he answered. What was he doing here exactly? “You were acting really strangely when you.. _uh_.” He should have spent more time thinking about what he was going to say, but he was too caught up in worrying.

Jason let out a deep groan, the kind given when being forced to deal with something they’d rather bury under the rug. It would be so much easier if he played dumb. “Yes, I remember being turned into a flying caveman and acting like an idiot. What, you came here laugh at me?”

_So you do remember._

"I wanted to know why you picked me. You barely even _look_ at me most of the time and all of a sudden, you act like I’m going to die if you leave me alone.”

Jason’s face burned with embarrassment at the memory. Something as small as a kiss or a cuddle turned into sensory overload due to his boosted senses. It was like being drunk on pure unfiltered Tim. Christ, the smell of his hair was still stuck in his head. “Because, for once, I thought I had a shot with you.”

 Tim’s brows knit together in confusion at the confession, and asked “What?”

"I always thought you and Dick where a thing." He said like it was the most obvious thing in the world. Sleazy tabloids thought it was strange how two very desirable bachelors couldn’t keep a girl, noting how often they showed up at functions with each other than a date. Taking their alternate lives into account, it wasn’t hard to believe that the whole ‘boyhood idol’ thing ran deeper.

And why wouldn’t Jason believe it? _Everybody_ loves Dick. When he was Robin, he practically had to set himself on fire to get a girl’s attention if he was in the room. And even if he did, most of the time they only wanted to ask for his brother’s number. Mention that he was an acrobat, and even straight men would buy him drinks.

Tim would rather reconsider his chances with Jay-Bat than kiss the first Robin, but that explained the increase in violent tendencies towards Nightwing. “After my brain got scrambled by Bat-Juice, I was ecstatic that you didn’t smell like him or, well… anybody else. Here I was, this _thing_ out of a nightmare and you still liked having me around. I mean, you were really nice and I thought that you might have…Liked me back.” The words were heavy in the air. A long time of waiting and hoping now released into the wild.

He couldn’t let go of the image of Tim face contorted in disgust. “I do want to be with you, but asking me to  be the mother of your bat-babies was freaking terrifying.” The realization what counts as romantic and normal in the animal kingdom doesn’t always translate well wasn’t pleasant. Jason now wished he had fallen down a gorge.  

Instead of the expected scolding, the teen extended a hand with a smile. “So why don’t we start with a date this time?”

The offer was taken hesitantly, not sure how to handle a good thing after being so used to disappointment. He didn’t care where they went as long as he could order a smoothie.

He never thought much of the dumb things, but for some reason he was just starving for one.


End file.
